beastly boy in the midnight
by Kim Minjie
Summary: jangan coba-coba kau temui aku di malam hari ,apa lagi di bulan purnama karena aku akan berubah menjadi brutal dan bernafsu


**Beastly boy in the midnight **

**Pairing : sihan (siwonxhangeng)**

**Disclaimer : orang tua nya masing-masing**

**Summary : jangan coba-coba kau temui aku di malam hari ,apa lagi di bulan purnama karena aku akan berubah menjadi brutal dan bernafsu **

**Warning : this fic not for child**

**maaf kalo jelek ,no flame ,gak suka gak usah di baca  
**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hangeng's pov

Nama ku tan hangeng, aku bersekolah di seoul high school dan berada di kelas dua ,keluarga ku juga sederhana ,oh iya aku mempunyai seorang pacar nama nya adalah choi siwon ,dia itu orang nya polos dan lucu ,menurut ku sih hahahaha ,dia terlahir dari kalangan atas tapi dia lebih memilih tinggal di apartement yang cukup luas ,dia bilang agar bisa lebih mandiri

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam kelas ku dan siwon ,yah kami sekelas bahkan kami satu tempat duduk ,rumah ku dan apartement nya pun berdekatan ,dia bilang kalau kami adalah jodoh ,haaah ada-ada saja dia itu

"hannie" dia choi siwon pacarku memanggil ku dengan sedikit berbisik ,yah tentu saja dia berbisik karena sekarang di depan kelas ada Leeteuk seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar dan menjelaskan materi dan pelajaran untuk hari ini ,tentu saja dia tidak mau di hukum gara-gara berisik saat Leeteuk seonsaengnim sedang mengajar

"ada apa" jawab ku juga dengan berbisik

"aku boleh meminjam pr matematika mu" jawab nya masih dengan nada berbisik

"hei kau lupa membuat pr lagi" ujar ku,di balas dengan anggukan dari nya

"baik lah, ini" sambung ku dan menyerahkan buku ku kepada nya, siwon langsung mengambil buku ku dan langsung menyalin nya dengan cepat ,sebelum Leeteuk seonsaengnim meminta untuk mengumpulkan pr

"cepat sedikit" aku berujar lagi kepada nya, takut nanti Leeteuk seonsaengnim melihat siwon menyalin pr ku dan menyita buku ku serta menghukum siwon

"iya ,ini sudah cepat" jawab siwon semakin mempercepat tulisan nya ,aku hanya tersenyum melihat siwon ,melihat nya yang polos itu ,menurut ku

.-.-. istirahat.-.-.-.-.

"hei hangeng" ucap Donghae kepada ku ,donghae ,dia adalah sahabat terbaik ku dari smp ,aku sudah sering bermain dengan nya dan juga sering curhat dengan nya ,karena Cuma dia yang mau mendengarkan ku, sekarang ini pu kami sedang berbicara

"apa" jawab ku dan menolehkan wajah ku ke Donghae

"apa kau tidak curiga" jawab nya dengan sangat antusias dan muka yang di buat serius

"curiga tentang apa" jawab ku bingung dengan yang di ucapkan Donghae

"dengan siwon" jawab Donghae lagi

"memang nya ada apa dengan siwon" jawab ku masih bingung dan menatap muka nya

"kau bilang, sewaktu malam dia tidak mau kau menemui nya kan ,sampai-sampai dia mematikan handphon nya ,apa tidak curiga dengan nya ,kan bisa saja dia selingkuh" jawab Donghae panjang lebar sambil balas menatap ku

Sejenak aku berpikir tentang apa yang di kata kan Donghae ,yah kata-kata Donghae ada benar nya juga siwon sangat melarang ku untuk bertemu dengan nya pada malam hari ,apa jangan-jangan dia benar selingkuh?

Aku langsung menepis pikiran ku yang ngelantur ,mana mungkin kan siwon selingkuh ,aku sudah 2 tahun berpacaran dengan nya dan aku sudah tahu benar bagai mana sifat seorang choi siwon

"iya Donghae benar , jangan-jangan siwon benar-benar sellingkuh" sahut Heechul mendukung perkataan Donghae ,Heechul juga sahabat ku sejak smp

"ah ,kalian ini bicara apa?,itu tidak mungkin ,sudah lah jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi" ucap ku pada mereka ,berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ,dan membicarakan soal lain ,aku tidak mau membicarakan masalah ini lagi ,karena aku sangat percaya dengan siwon

Selanjut nya kami membicarakan hal yang lain ,selain tentang siwon

.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sudah saat nya pulang sekolah

Dan aku sekarang sedang berjalan menuju rumah ku ,aku suka berjalan kaki saat pulang sekolah selain sehat juga karena rumah ku tidak terlalujauh dari sekolah ,lagi pula aku pulang tidak sendirian ,setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu di temani oleh siwon ,kekasih ku

"wonnie" aku memanggil nya yang beradadi samping ku ,dengan nada yang lembut

"iya hannie ,ada apa" siwon menjawab panggilanku sambil menoleh kan kepala nya melihat ku lalu tersenyum ,senyum yang hangat dan selalu dia berikan kepada ku

"maukah kau mendengar kan permintaan ku" aku bertanya kepada nya sambil juga menoleh ke siwon dan membalas senyuman manis nya

"tentu saja ,anything hannie" jawab siwon sambil menggenggam tangan kanan ku dengan tangan nya yang hangat ,jari kami saling bertautan dan saling berbagi kehangatan

"aku mau ice cream" jawab ku ,siwon pun tersenyum memperlihat kan senyuman 5000 watt nya kepada ku dan langsung membelikan ice cream yang ku minta pada nya tadi

"selanjut nya, aku mau kau mendapat kan nilai terbaik di kelas" ujar ku sambil memakan ice cream yang di belikan siwon tadi

"ah ,i-iya baiklah ,akan aku usaha kan" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepala nya

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan nya yang polos itu

"ehm ,selanjut nya aku mau kau mengendong ku menaiki tangga di taman itu" sahut ku sambil menunjuk tangga yang ada di taman dekat sekolah

"baiklah ,ayo naik" jawab siwon dengan semangat sambil berjongkok di depan ku lalu berbalik dan menepuk punggung nya yang bidang dan tegap

Aku menurut dan langsung naik ke punggung nya

"huuup ,pegangan yang kuat ya" ujar siwon lalu berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga ,sedang kan aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluk leher nya dengan erat

Tiba-tiba siwon berhenti berjalan di tengah tangga lalu menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang dan menatap ku

"a-apa " tanya ku pada siwon yang sedang memandang ku, wajah ku rasa nya memanas dan memerah gara-gara terus di pandangi oleh nya

"hei tan hangeng, kau adalah namja termanis dan tercantik yang pernah ku temui seumur hidup ku" ujar siwon lalu mendekatkan wajah nya kepada ku ,aku menutup mata ku seiring wajah siwon yang mulai mendekat ,aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas nya di wajah ku

Akhir nya bibir siwon menyentuh bibir ku dengan lembut ,aku dapat merasakan bibir nya yang basah dan hangat

Dia melepas ciuman nya dan melanjutkan berjalan menaiki tangga ,aku menyentuh bibir ku ,aku suka saat siwon mencium ku ,rasa nya manis ,hangat ,dan basah, dan itu semua membuat ku tidak bosan di cium oleh nya

Akhirnya kami sampai di atas dia menurunkan ku lalu berbalik menghadap ku

Zraaaaass ...

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras

"saranghae ,tan hangeng" ujar siwon kepadaku dan langsung memeluku dengan erat

"nado saranghae" jawab ku dan membalas pelukan nya tak kalah erat

"dasar choi siwon babo ,di tengah hujan deras begini kau malah menyatakan cinta padaku" ujar ku kepada siwon ,siwon hanya tersenyum dan mencium ku ,yah pada akhir nya kami berciuman di tengah deras nya hujan

.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.

"permintaan terakhirku ,aku ingin bertemu dengan mu malam ini" ujar ku saat ini aku dan siwon sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan pakaian yang basah terkena hujan tadi

"tidak bisa" jawab siwon kepada ku dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi

"kenapa selalu tidak bisa" jawab ku yang sudah bosan dengan penolakan nya, padahal dia selalu mendengarkan permintaan ku

"kan sudah ku bilang ,karena pada saat malam hari apalagi bulan purnama aku akan menjadi brutal dan bernafsu" jawab siwon ,yah selalu jawaban yang sama ku terima

Biasa nya aku selalu puas dengan jawaban nya ,tapi yang satu ini membuat ku tidak puas, apa maksud nya brutal dan bernafsu

Aku hanya diam ,tidak berniat menjawab siwon lagi ,karena percuma saja ,jawaban nya selalu sama

Ternyata ingin bertemu dengan siwon pada malam hari sangat tidak mungkin, padahal kan aku ingin bertemu dengan siwon kapan saja

.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.

"umma aku pulang " teriak ku ke pada umma ku saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah

"uwah ,kenapa kau basah-basahan begini?" jawab umma ku saat melihat ku memasuki rumah dengan baju yang basah kuyup

"ne ,umma tadi aku kehujanan ,karena aku lupa membawa payung" jawab ku sambil tersenyum ke umma

"haduh kau ini bagaimana ,kenapa bisa lupa ,yah sudah sana cepat keringkan rambut mu dan ganti pakaian mu" jawab umma ku khawatir dengan ku yang basah-basahan begini

"iya" jawab ku pada umma dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar ku

.-.-.-. .-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Aku sedang mengering kan rambut ku yang basah selesai mandi tadi ,tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Heechul dan Donghae tadi ,bagaimana kalau siwon benar selingkuh ,karena tidak memperboleh kan aku bertemu dengan nya pada malam hari

Brutal dan bernafsu ,apa maksud siwon adalah mabuk-mabukan dan berpesta seks ,aku segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh ,tapi aku sangat penasaran bagaimana kalau itu benar

Aku harus membukti kan nya sendiri ,aku langsung memakai jaket ku dan keluar dari kamar ku

"umma ,aku keluar sebentar" teriak ku kepada umma yang berada di dapur ,dan aku segera pergi menuju apartement siwon

Sesampai aku di apartement siwon aku langsung mengetuk pintu apartement nya dengan keras

Tok ... tok ...tok

"siwon ,cepat buka pintu nya ,kau ada di dalam kan" teriak ku sambil terus mengetuk pintu nya ,aku mencoba membuka kenop pintu apartement siwon ,saat ku coba ternyata pintu nya tidak terkunci 'terbuka' batin ku dan langsung membuka pintu apartement siwon

Aku segera masuk dan mencari siwon di setiap sudut ruangan ,tapi aku tidak menemu kan nya di mana pun ,di apartement yang cukup besar ini siwon hanya tinggal sendirian ,aku membuka pintu kamar siwon 'gelap' aku membatin ,kenapa kamar siwon benar-benar gelap ,aku mencari saklar lampu apartement siwon ,siapa tau siwon sedang melakukan nya gelap-gelapan

Aku menemukan saklar lampu dan segera menekan nya ,saat ruangan bersinar aku menemukan siwon duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan mata nya yang menatap ku tajam dengan wajah yang di penuhi senyuman menyeringai

"aku tahu kau pasti datang" ujar siwon ,aku merinding mendengar siwon berbicara dengan suara yang agak berbeda dari biasa nya ,biasa nya polos dan manja ,ini jadi dewasa dan penuh nafsu

"pasti kau mengira ku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak karena melarang mu bertemu dengan ku" tambah siwon lagi ,aku tersentak dengan kata-kata siwon ,tepat sekali dengan apa yang aku pikir kan

Dia berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan mendekati ku ,aku hanya diam dan terpaku ,menatap nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan ku

"aku kan sudah bilang ,jangan temui aku saat malam hari ,apa lagi bulan purnama begini" ujar siwon dan mendorong diri ku ke dinding kamar nya yang dingin

"kamu ngomong apa sih?, jangan bercanda" jawab ku sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik nya

"aku akan menjadi brutal" ucap siwon ,dia semakin menghimpit ku ke dinding

"aku jadi ingin merusak, anak baik-baik seperti mu" sambung siwon, lalu mendekatkan wajah nya ke leher ku dan menciumi nya

'benar-benar berbeda' batin ku

"ngh ,lepaskan " ucap ku ke pada nya dan berusaha mendorong nya agar menjauh dari ku dan menghentikan aksi nya

"maaf ya, tapi aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk orang yang ku cintai" ucap siwon pada ku, lalu dia mengangkat ku menuju tempat tidur nya dan segera menghempas kan ku di atas kasur dan langsung menindih ku

Dia memulai aksi nya lagi, dia kembali menciumi leher ku lalu menjilat nya ,aku dapat merasakan lidah nya yang hangat dan basah di leher ku ,lalu dia menggit leher ku dan menghisap nya kuat

"nghn ,ah ... hen-hentikan" aku berucap kepada siwon ,tapi siwon tidak perduli dan melanjutkan aksi nya ,siwon mulai membuka kancing baju ku satu persatu ,setelah semua kancing ku terbuka siwon langsung mengelus perut ku lalu terus naik ke atas menuju dada ku

"aahn ...ah..." aku mendesah saat siwon meremas dada ku ,lalu siwon memelintir dan mencubit puting sebelah kanan ku yang mulai mengeras ,sedang kan mulut siwon menggigit dan menghisap dada sebelah kiri ku

"uhn ... aah ..." tanpa sadar aku malah mengeluarkan desahan ku ,yang dapat membuat siwon tambah teransang dan semakin bernafsu untuk mengerjai tubuh ku ,dia juga menghisap dan menggigit leher dan dada ku sampai banyak terdapat tanda bercak-bercak merah

"setiap malam datang ,aku akan membuatmu mengingat ku" ucap siwon lalu tangan nya memegang kancing celana ku lalu melepaskan nya dan menurun kan resleting ku

"ngh ... jangan" aku langsung menahan tangan nya yang hendak membuka celana ku ,tapi dia langsung menepis tangan ku dan kembali membuka celana ku ,setelah celana ku terbuka dia langsung melempar nya ke sembarang arah dia juga langsung membuka celana dalam ku dan juga di lempar nya sembarangan

"uuhn ... aah ...tidak" desah ku saat lidah siwon yang basah menjilati paha dalam ku terus maju menuju penis ku yang mulai terangsang karena ulah nya ,lalu siwon menggenggam penis ku dan mulai memijat nya dengan perlahan

"aahk ...aah " aku berteriak saat lidah basah siwon mulai menjilati dan membasahi penis ku ,siwon langsung memasukan penis ku ke dalam mulut nya yang hangat dan mulai mengoral nya

"nghn ... ah ..ah" aku semakin mendesah saat siwon mempercepat gerakan mulut nya di batang penis ku dan juga mempercepat pijatan dan kocokan nya

"ah ...aku ... mau...ahn" aku merasa ingin mengeluarkan precum ku karena ulah siwon yang sedang meng oral ku ,siwon yang mendengar desahan ku semakin mempercepat gerakan nya,membuat ku tidak tahan lagi dan segera mengelur kan sperma ku yng cukup banyak dan langsung di telan habis oleh siwon

"hah ... hah" aku mulai mengambil nafas dengan cepat karena tegangan saat aku climax tadi

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" ujar siwon ,lalu dia mengeluarkan sebungkus kondom dan langsung merobek bungkus nya menggunakan gigi nya ,siwon langsung memasang kondom itu di penis nya yang sudah sangat menegang itu

Dia mengangkat kaki ku ke atas pundak nya dan menopang nya disana ,lalu siwon meremas kuat bokong ku dan segera memposisi kan penis nya di depan lubang ku

"ngh ... wonnie ... ah ...jangan" ucap ku pada siwon ,tapi dia tidak peduli dan langsung memasuk kan penis nya yang besar itu

"aaahk ... appo ...wonnie hetikan" aku meringgis saat siwon mulai memasukan penis nya ke lubang ku tanpa persiapan sedikit pun

"aah ... tahan sebentar hannie" desah nya sambil terus mendorong penis nya kedalam, lalu dia mendekatkan wajah nya dan melumat bibir ku ,membungkam bibir ku dengan bibir nya ,dia melahap bibir ku dengan ganas aku hanya mendesah tertahan karena mulut ku di bungkam oleh nya ,akhir nya penis siwon masuk sempurna di dalam lubang ku ,dia diam sebentar ,mata nya terpejam karena himpitan lubang ku yang sempit

"ah ..." desah nya dan mulai menggerakan pinggul nya maju mundur ,aku meringgis saat penis nya menubruk lubang ku dalam

"ah ...ah... uhn" aku mendesah-desah saat siwon mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya ,dan dorongan nya semakin dalam membuat nya menumbuk sweet spot ku dengan keras, rasa nikmat semakin menderu ku seiring gerakan siwon dan semakin liar

"aahk ... ah ... nghn" aku semakin memperkuat desahan ku saat siwon semakin tinggi mengangkat kaki kedua kaki ku dan semakin mempercepat gerakan nya ,saking cepat gerakan siwon membuat tempat tidur ikut bergoyang dan berdecit

"aaah ... aku ... mau ...lagi " aku menegang ,perut ku rasa nya keram karena aku ingin mengeluarkan precum ku lagi ,dan siwon malah semaki mempercepat gerakan nya ku rasa dia juga sedang mengejar puncak nya ,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan segera mengeluar kan semua hasrat ku ,siwon pun ikut mengeluar kan hasrat nya karena himpitan lubang ku pada penis nya

Tidak terasa semua terjadi begitu cepat, Setelah itu kami terdidur ,dan di sinari oleh terang nya cahaya rembulan

.-.-.-.-. at morning .-.-.-.-.

"ngh " aku terbangun dari tidur ku ,aku mendudukan diri ku saat itu aku dapat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada pinggul ku

"ahk ... appo" aku meringgis menahan sakit di bagian bawah ku

"enghm ... hannie kau sudah bangun" tiba-tiba siwon ikut terbangun dan bertanya kepada ku

"sakit ,sakit sekali" jawab ku pada nya

"apa ,apa nya yang sakit" jawab siwon dengan wajah khawatir dan menatap wajah ku

"gara-gara kau badan ku sakit semua tau" teriak ku pada siwon ,dia terkejut mendengar teriakan ku

"maaf ,kau sih sudah ku bilang jangan temui aku" balas siwon sambil ikut berteriak

"aku kan Cuma khawatir" jawab ku tidak mau kalah

"hei aku tau kau pasti mencurigai ku" jawab siwon lagi masih sambil berteriak

"tentu saja aku curiga pada mu, omongan mu itu membuat ku curiga" jawab ku sambil merendahkan nada bicara ku

"sekarang kau sudah tau kan apa yang ku maksud, ini lah alasan aku tidak mau kau menemui ku ,tanpa sadar aku sudah merusak mu" jawab siwon ,sambil menundukan wajah nya karena menyesal dengan apa yang telah di perbuat nya

"aku suka" jawab ku

"apa nya yang kau suka" jawab siwon bingung dengan perkataan ku

"ternyata aku sangan menyukai mu" jawab ku

"menyukai semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku, aku menyukai semua tentang mu" sambung ku menatap wajah nya dan menyungging kan senyuman ku

"ternyata kau lebih suka aku yang kasar dan liar" jawab siwon dan menyungging kan seringai nya

"eh bukan begitu maksud ku" jawab ku sambil menjauh dari nya

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menarik leher ku dan mencium lembut

End hangeng's pov

.-.-.-. omake .-.-.-.

"sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan mu" ujar hangeng kepada siwon yang duduk di samping nya

"yah kau sudah tau kan kenyataan nya" siwon membalas ucapan hangeng sambil meminum jus nya

"hei ,hannie" siwon memanggil hangeng yang sedang memakan bekal nya

"apa" hangeng menjawab panggilan siwon dan menoleh pada siwon

"bagaimana kalau kita bertemu setiap malam" ujar siwon dengan senyum mesum tersungging di bibir nya

"APA" teriak hangeng membahana di seluruh ruang kantin sekolah

.-.-. the end .-.-.-.


End file.
